Dwadzieścia razy, gdy Uzumaki Naruto nie umarł
by nihil-novi0
Summary: Wraz z biegiem czasu Naruto zaczyna rozumieć, co naprawdę oznacza bycie Jinchuuriki. Tłumaczenie "Twenty times Uzumaki Naruto didn't die" Kraken's Ghost.


Należą się pewne wytłumaczenia - zważywszy na obiecany rozdział **Raz jeszcze** , który miał się pojawić dawno temu. Powiem w ten sposób: ostatnie tygodnie były _frustrujące_. Naprawdę nie da się inaczej opisać głupiego błędu ludzi "wyższych sfer", który doprowadził do tego, że _musieliśmy powtarzać część egzaminów_. Zdecydowanie frustrujące.

A że cała ta otoczka sprawiła, iż wszelkie pomysły wyparowały z mojej głowy - to na razie pojawia się jedynie to tłumaczenie. W przyszłym tygodniu powinno się pojawić coś nowego. _Powinno_ , bo po tak długim czasie wyłącznie technicznego myślenia zwyczajnie trudno jest mi się przestawić na dawne tory i muszę to sobie na nowo poukładać. Mogę więc tylko prosić o cierpliwość.

Tymczasem zapraszam do przeczytania tej krótkiej historii. To mój debiut jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenia, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.

 **Wskazania:** Poniższa historia została napisana dobrych kilka lat temu, więc trudno oczekiwać po niej zgodności z kanonem. Tak więc nie ma tutaj Juubiego, "Kaguyi" i tym podobnych. Jest za to interesujące ujęcie roli i losu Jinchuuriki, bardziej mroczne - zdecydowanie inne niż w mandze.

* * *

 **Tytuł tłumaczenia:** ** _Dwadzieścia razy, gdy Uzumaki Naruto nie umarł_**

 **Tytuł oryginału:** **_Twenty times Uzumaki Naruto didn't die_**

 **Adres do oryginału:** s/4027929/1/Twenty-Times-Uzumaki-Naruto-Didn-t-Die

Napisane przez **Kraken's Ghost**.

 **Opis:** Wraz z biegiem czasu Naruto zaczyna rozumieć, co naprawdę oznacza bycie Jinchuuriki.

 **Wszelkie prawa co do tej historii należą do Kraken's Ghost i twórców "Naruto".**

* * *

 **Dwadzieścia razy, gdy Uzumaki Naruto nie umarł**

1.) Uzumaki Naruto nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co naprawdę oznacza bycie Jinchuuriki, nim nie mija wiele, wiele lat od odkrycia tego, że jest jednym z nich. Dzieje się tak głównie dlatego, że Naruto jest inny niż reszta naczyń, tak samo jak one są inne od zwykłych ludzi.

Pierwsze podejrzenia, że w jakiś sposób różni się od pozostałych, pojawiają się podczas walki z jego towarzyszem, Uchiha Sasuke, w Dolinie Końca.

Nie dziwi go to, że wyleczył dziurę wielkości piłki tenisowej w swojej klatce piersiowej w ciągu kilku sekund. Chodzi bardziej o to, że mimo bezpośredniego uderzenia przez Chidori - nie przewraca się.

Nie upada, nie chwieje się, nawet nie klęka, nim nie zaczyna się z niego wylewać czerwona chakra. To po prostu nie oddziałuje na niego tak, jak by pomyślał, że powinno, a potem nowa wiedza zderza się z tą niewielką ilością informacji, jaką posiada na swój temat. Błyskawiczne leczenie nie oznacza jednak zmniejszenia bólu z niego wynikającego czy obrażeń, które może odnieść. Jedynie łagodzi ból i obrażenia o wiele szybciej.

To, jednakże, jest czymś innym.

Później, gdy obandażowany leży w szpitalnym łóżku, wpatruje się w ochraniacz Sasuke. Jego przyjaciele, Hokage, a nawet nauczyciel - wszyscy myślą, że robi to, ponieważ myśli o żądnym zemsty Uchiha.

Są w błędzie.

Myśli o tym, co Sasuke _powiedział_.

\- Huhuhu, ruszyłeś się w ostatnim momencie i ominąłem twoje serce...

Próbuje nie myśleć o tym, ale mimo to ciągle się zastanawia.

 _Czy to zrobiłoby jakąś różnicę?_

2.) W dzień, w którym Naruto przychodzi na świat, umiera on w chwili, w której dusza Kyuubiego zostaje wepchnięta do jego ciała.

Czwarty leży w błocie, z żalem tuląc martwego noworodka w swoich ramionach. To straszne poświęcenie mające unicestwić potwora, ale zostało dokonane. Zaakceptuje swoją karę w następnym życiu z rezygnacją. Jak by nie patrzeć zamordował nie tylko dziecko, ale przy tym swojego własnego syna i niezależnie od tego jak szlachetny jest tego powód, Minato wie, że jego czyny nie pozostaną bez odpowiedzi.

Ale to już koniec. Uczynił to, czego inni przez niezliczone wieki nie dali rady.

Bestia w końcu została zabita.

Mimo poczucia winy nie może powstrzymać małej iskry dumy, powoli przedzierającej się do zmęczonego umysłu.

I wtedy, w momencie gorzkiego tryumfu Czwartego Hokage, martwe niemowlę przekręca się w jego ramionach.

Klatka piersiowa dziecka drży i wydobywa się z niej przerażający płacz. Namikaze Minato wpatruje się w krwistoczerwone oczy swojego jedynego dziecka, podczas gdy szczęki Boga Śmierci zaciskają się ciasno wokół jego duszy.

Powinien był wiedzieć. Powinien był wiedzieć.

 _Głupi-głupi-głupi Minato, powinieneś był_ wiedzieć.

To nigdy nie mogło być takie łatwe. Żadne poświęcenie nie jest wystarczające. Nic nie może tego zatrzymać. Bestia będzie żyć. I niech przeklęty będzie on, głupiec, który podarował potworowi swojego nowonarodzonego syna.

Gdy jego dusza schodzi w głąb czeluści Shinigami i litościwa ciemność odbiera mu wzrok, wielki Yondaime nie może powstrzymać się od myślenia.

 _Co ja zrobiłem?_

3.) W przeciwieństwie do tego co myślą zarówno Naruto, jak i Hatake Kakashi, Bitwa o Wielki Most Naruto nie jest pierwszym razem, gdy Naruto używa chakry Kyuubiego.

Jako dziecko, gdy ma około czterech lat, obserwujący go ANBU zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki na jakieś pół godziny. Jego szczęście tego dnia sprzyja mu jak zawsze - czyli w ogóle, bo pewien raczej rozgoryczony Chuunin tylko czeka na taką okazję.

Mężczyzna atakuje i w ciągu kilku sekund blondwłose dziecko leży na ziemi z pękniętą czaszką i kawałkiem kości długim na cal wbitym w miękką tkankę swojego mózgu. Chuunin, uznając, że honor jego rodziny został przywrócony, odwraca się i odchodzi.

Robi tylko trzy kroki, gdy ręka sycząca od nagromadzenia gorącej chakry wyłania się z przodu jego gardła.

 _Rzecz_ o krwistoczerwonych tęczówkach spogląda na mężczyznę, a potem przewraca oczami w skupieniu, podczas gdy rana na jej głowie pokrywa się bąblami. Kawałek kości wznosi się na powierzchnię i wraca na swoje miejsce. Naczynia włoskowate i żyły łączą nawzajem, a skóra ponownie pieczętuje. Miękka, szara tkanka mózgowa łagodnie wraca do dawnego kształtu i uszkodzone neurony ponownie nawiązują kontakt w swoich prawowitych punktach zaczepienia.

Jego praca zakończona, stworzenie znika i pozostawia niezwykle oszołomionego chłopca wpatrującego się w umierającego shinobi i zastanawiającego się, o co chodzi. Dziecko nadal tam stoi, gdy drużyna ANBU prowadzona przed Trzeciego Hokage przybywa na miejsce.

Po tym zdarzeniu Sarutobi nie pozwala Naruto zniknąć z zasięgu swojego wzroku przez ponad miesiąc, niech narzekania rady zostaną pominięte. Nie przestaje, dopóki nie upewnia się, że chłopiec nigdy nie będzie pamiętać incydentu, po czym z wahaniem przywraca mu status sieroty będącej pod opieką wioski. Ironia losu, że chociaż stres wywołany chakrą demona wypala wizję ataku z umysłu Naruto, to jednocześnie odbiera mu wspomnienie najszczęśliwszego tygodnia jego życia, gdy to był pod opieką Trzeciego.

Naruto czuję dziwną sympatię do starca aż do dnia, gdy Sarutobi umiera, z powodu, którego chłopiec nigdy nie pozna.

4.) Pierwszą osobą, która zauważa zdolność leczenia Naruto, jest Kakashi. Pierwszą osobą, która uświadamia sobie, że wychodzi ona poza granice błyskawicznej regeneracji, stając się czymś zupełnie innym, jest Tsunade.

Ludzkie serca nie zaczynają tak po prostu znowu bić po tym, gdy się zatrzymują, zwłaszcza po byciu rozciętymi przez profesjonalnego medycznego ninja jakim jest Kabuto.

Tsunade rozpoznaje nieprawidłowość, gdy ją widzi. Czuje ulgę, że chłopiec, który tak bardzo przypomina jej Nawakiego i Dana, żyje, ale nie może powstrzymać mrocznego przeczucia, kiedy skóra pod jej palcami zaczyna ponownie drgać.

Nie wie, co przyszłość przyniesie Naruto i szczerze - nie chce wiedzieć. Zawstydzająco duża część jej umysłu cieszy się, że będzie od dawna martwa, nim los zadecyduje, co chce z nim zrobić.

Tsunade nadal jednak nie może uciec przed faktem, że jego twarz zastąpiła jej brata i kochanka w mrocznych marzeniach sennych nocy.

5.) Podczas swojej podróży z Jirayą, Naruto otrzymuje kolejną ogromną wskazówkę co do samego siebie, kiedy to przechodzi po powalonym drzewie pokrytym dwudziestoma eksplodującymi notkami ukrytymi przez Genjutsu.

Gdyby ktokolwiek zadał sobie ten trud, odnalazłby odłamek pnia niemal milę dalej. Wybuch jest dość głośny, by spłoszyć do lotu ptaki w okręgu sześciu kilometrów. Pomarańczowy skrawek, który był niegdyś częścią charakterystycznego dresu Naruto, poleciał wraz z wiatrem aż do Kraju Błyskawicy.

Naruto niewiele pamięta z tego, co nastąpiło później. Co jednak pozostało w jego pamięci, przykryła warstwa czerwieni zdająca się zakrywać oczy i tępić zmysły. W jego wspomnieniach pozostały tylko dwie rzeczy - lecz każda z nich z przerażającą klarownością.

Pamięta obserwację swojej oderwanej dłoni, złapanej przez nieznaną, niewidzialną siłę i przyciągniętej z powrotem do ciała z dystansu dwudziestu stóp.

Pamięta też swoją drugą rękę bez udziału jego świadomości przesuwającą się wzdłuż ciała, a potem wkładającą to co zostało z jego lewego oka z powrotem do oczodołu.

Kiedy Jiraya znajduje go trzy godziny później, Naruto leży na plecach na pustej połaci ziemi i wpatruje się w zmierzchające niebo. Jego skórę pokrywa zaschnięta krew i szczątki ulubionego okrycia, ale ciało jest całe i nieoznaczone przez nawet najdelikatniejszą bliznę czy najmniejsze zadrapanie.

Żabi Mędrzec jest zachwycony potencjałem drzemiącym w Naruto. Nawet w swoich najdzikszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego często głupi uczeń może ukrywać w sobie tak wielką moc. Nawet jeśli chłopiec jest wyraźnie niepewny i nawet jeśli w jego głowie grzmi alarm ostrzegawczy, Jiraya naciska na rozpoczęcie natychmiastowego treningu, żeby wydobyć jeszcze więcej potęgi Kyuubiego z wnętrza pieczęci.

Niecały tydzień później Naruto tworzy czwarty ogon i wyrywa mięśnie i kości swojego nauczyciela, tworząc dziurę wielkości grejpfruta poprzez jego mostek.

Jiraya nigdy więcej nie zachęca go do użycia chakry demona.

6.) Przez te trzy lata, odkąd to pierwszy raz współpracowała z Naruto, Sakura powoli zaczyna myśleć o nim jako o kimś więcej niż o przyjacielu i wkrótce przekształca się to w romantyczne zainteresowanie. Jednak naprawdę zaczyna poważnie rozważać go jako alternatywę obojętnego Sasuke, gdy widzi go pierwszy raz po powrocie z treningu z sanninem i zauważa, że musi patrzeć w górę, by napotkać jego oczy.

Złote włosy, opalona skóra i jasny uśmiech jakoś nagle przestają ją irytować.

W ciągu następnych miesięcy Sakura rozwija umiarkowane zainteresowanie Naruto, które przekształca się w aktywne, te zaś w pełne zauroczenie.

To zmienia się jednak w dniu, kiedy zostają złapani w trakcie misji w Kraju Ziemi.

Chociaż Konoha ma Oddział Przesłuchań i Tortur, to nadal istnieją zasady i regulacje, których należy się trzymać podczas widzenia z więźniem. Shinobi Kamienia ich jednak nie mają, a nawet jeśliby mieli, jawnie by je zignorowali, byle tylko "odegrać się trochę na jakimś aroganckim Liściastym śmieciu".

Sakura wie to i wie również, jakie rzeczy przytrafiają się kobietom shinobi w obozach jenieckich Wioski Kamienia. Ku jej wstydowi, czuje aż zbyt dużą ulgę, gdy Naruto udaje się sprowokować jej potencjalnych gwałcicieli do torturowania jego, nie zaś jej.

W celu obrony Sakury co do jej późniejszej reakcji należy powiedzieć, że Naruto musi zostać pobity do nieprzytomności przy użyciu Ziemnych Technik rangi A przez trzech Jouninów, podczas gdy ona i Sai padają raczej łatwo. Lewe oko Naruto jest wciąż spuchnięte do stopnia zamknięcia i krew wciąż płynie z czubka jego głowy, kiedy zaczynają się prawdziwe tortury.

Sześć godzin. Sześć godzin krzyków i wrzasków, i prowokacji. Zaczynają od użycia pięści.

Potem wypróbowują metalowe i kamienne ostrza.

Jeden stara się wepchnąć kwarc pod jego paznokcie.

Inny używa techniki sprawiającej, że kamienne odłamki zaczynają pełzać poprzez jego żyły.

Kolejny decyduje, że Naruto tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebuje swojego prawego ucha.

Jedyną osobą w pokoju, która ostatecznie się łamie, jest Sakura. Jej krzyki stają się tak głośne, że zostaje przez nich zakneblowana - żeby przestało im dzwonić w uszach.

Naruto zaś nadal robi to, co wychodzi mu najlepiej: utrzymuje uwagę otoczenia na sobie.

Woła. Krzyczy. Wyje. Po prostu taki jest. Kiedy jego z trudem zdobyte umiejętności zostają mu odebrane, wraca do tego, co zawsze robił w dzieciństwie - do swojego talentu kontrolowania wszystkich mogących go usłyszeć ludzi, czy tego chcą, czy nie.

Lata wcześniej Kakashi zadrwił z Zabuzy, że Naruto jest najgłośniejszym ninja w ich wiosce. Nigdy nie dowiaduje się, jak prawdziwe były jego słowa.

Sakura nie ma już ani grama siły, gdy shinobi Kamienia uświadamia sobie, że Naruto nigdy się nie złamie. Jej ciało wciąż drży od świeżej fali łez, kiedy lider grupy formuje kamienne ostrze i unosi je ponad pokrytą cięciami klatkę piersiową Naruto. Sai odwraca tylko wzrok.

\- Jakieś ostatnie słowa, Liściasta kupo gówna? - kpi mężczyzna.

\- Taa. To była moja ulubiona kurtka, ty twardogłowy dupku - odpowiada Naruto i spluwa krwią prosto w twarz starszego shinobi.

Wszyscy w pokoju są zszokowani, kiedy mężczyzna krzyczy i łapie ją gwałtownie. Czarny dym unosi się sponad szybko pokrywającego się bąblami i topiącego się mięsa. Krew rozpryśnięta po jego twarzy trzeszczy od chorej, czerwonej chakry, którą Sakura widziała dotychczas tylko raz.

Jeden z pozostałych Jouninów formuje własne ostrze i ryczy:

\- Giń, draniu!

Sakura krzyczy przez knebel, kiedy shinobi Kamienia wbija ostrze prosto w mostek Naruto.

Blondyn przestaje się ruszać. Shinobi Kamienia odwraca się od niego. Sakura wciąż krzyczy.

Nagle głowa mężczyzny toczy się po podłodze, a sekundę później jej śladem udaje się jego ciało. Naruto jest nachylony do przodu, z kamiennym ostrzem zaciśniętym między zębami. Pasek przypinający go wcześniej do stołu został nieumyślnie przecięty przez potencjalnego kata.

A w szeroko otwartych zielonych oczach Sakury odbija się dziura w jego klatce piersiowej, zamykająca się z bulgoczącym sykiem.

Następne kilka minut jest chórem krzyków i jęków, cięć świszczących w powietrzu i wrzasków bólu. Wkrótce jednak wszystko pogrąża się w ciszy i wokół unosi się jedynie ostry zapach krwi i wnętrzności.

Ręce Naruto delikatnie otaczają jej twarz i wyciągają knebel z jej ust i dopiero wtedy Sakura zauważa, że nadal krzyczy.

Gdy tylko nadchodzi godzina jej wyzdrowienia i powrotu do służby, Sakura rozpoczyna poszukiwania Sasuke z dziesięciokrotnie większą zawziętością.

7.) Wielu agresywnych obywateli Konohy często zastanawia się, dlaczego Rada nigdy nie próbuje nic zrobić z demonem. Czego nie wiedzą, jest to, że Rada rzeczywiście próbuje - jeden raz.

Ale jako siedemnastolatek Naruto jest już zbyt stary i trochę zbyt rozgoryczony, by grać w polityczne gierki. Lata zabijania ludzi i tracenia przyjaciół robią to człowiekowi.

Musi jednak powiedzieć, że zabójca odrobił swoje zadanie domowe. Kunai przebija jego kręgosłup dokładnie u podstawy szyi. Całkiem niezły rzut, naprawdę niezły.

Godzinę później zostaje zwołane awaryjne spotkanie Rady. Ku ich zdumieniu, to nie Tsunade wkracza przez wejście od strony Wieży Hokage, lecz ich własne naczynie na demona.

Uśmiecha się wesoło do każdego z nich. Jego wyszczerz nie znika nawet wtedy, gdy gwałtownie wbija pokryty jego krwią kunai w stół tuż przed Radną Koharu. Uśmiech pozostaje nawet gdy wyciąga torbę i rzuca ją mężczyźnie siedzącemu obok niej.

Każdy w pokoju w milczeniu wpatruje się w powoli rosnącą kałużę krwi wypływającą spod torby.

Uśmiech Naruto poszerza się, ale jego oczy błyszczą czymś, co wysyła dreszcze w dół ich kręgosłupów, kiedy mówi:

\- Wy stare gnidy... Spróbujcie czegoś takiego jeszcze raz, a pożałujecie, że was nie zabiłem.

Już nigdy więcej bezpośrednio mu się nie sprzeciwiają.

8.) Sasuke nigdy nie myśli, że kiedykolwiek będzie ze wszystkich ludzi bał się właśnie Naruto. Jest jednak w błędzie, ogromnym błędzie.

Udało mu się przekonać siebie, że incydent w czasie ich walki w Dolinie końca nigdy się nie zdarzył. Udaje, że jego Sharingan nie wypalił mu w pamięci widoku potwornego lisa otaczającego jego niegdyś przyjaciela.

Teraz, właśnie w tej chwili, wzmocniony chakrą Naruto hak trafia go w twarz na tyle mocno, że widzi gwiazdy. Nawet redukujący ból efekt Drugiego Poziomu Przeklętej Pieczęci nie uśmierza go na tyle, by nie przewrócił się, lądując na kolanach i rękach.

Jest pewny, że dwa twarde odłamki, które dopiero co połknął, to jego zęby.

Sasuke ledwie słyszy wściekły okrzyk Karin poprzez krew szumiącą mu w uszach. Widzi Juugo walczącego z Naruto, chociaż niemal od razu ogromny mężczyzna porzuca swoje wysiłki mające prowadzić do uśmiercenia naczynia, w zamian desperacko próbując pozostać żywym. Karin pomaga swojemu towarzyszowi, wskazując prawdziwego blondyna pośród setek klonów, które w tej chwili są aktywowane. W walce z dwójką Naruto jest na tyle zajęty, że kiedy Suigetsu materializuje się za nim prosto z kałuży, odwraca się tylko po to, by otrzymać cięcie mieczem przez twarz.

Naruto potyka się i niemal upada. Trzech przeciwników na chwilę cofa się, niemal tak samo zdumionych nagłą, poważną raną jak sam blondyn.

Sasuke nie może ujrzeć zranionej części twarzy jego dawnego towarzysza, gdy ten klęczy w aktualnej pozycji, więc nie wie, jak bardzo poważne jest cięcie. Przez myśl przechodzi mu chęć zabicia Suigetsu za skradzenie jego zwycięstwa, lecz wszystko znika, gdy coś oddziela się z niewidocznej części głowy Naruto i z mokrym plaśnięciem upada na ziemię.

W następnej chwili jasnoczerwone krople krwi tętniczej zaczynają tryskać z osłoniętej strony głowy. Sasuke wpatruje się w milczącym szoku w czerwono-różową bryłę na trawie. Próbuje udawać, że nie widzi przyczepionych do niej żółtych, lecz szybko stających się czerwonymi, kosmyków włosów.

Zaczyna krzyczeć, ale czy w przerażeniu, czy w rozradowaniu, nie wie, jednak wrzask zamiera gwałtownie w jego gardle, gdy chmury krwistej chakry rozlewają się po polu walki.

Jego Sharingan nie może znieść tak bardzo skondensowanej chakry w tak ogromnych ilościach. Potężnie zamroczony, musi zamknąć swoje oczy lub narazić się na poważną szkodę.

Kiedy sztorm ustaje - _ustaje_ , nie zanika - Sasuke unosi wzrok prosto na szkarłatnego awatara, stojącego ponad okaleczonymi ciałami członków jego drużyny i uświadamia sobie, że to jest prawdziwy mściciel.

 _Nie_.

Szponiaste dłonie sięgają ku jego twarzy.

 _To uosobienie zemsty samej w sobie._

Mija rok, nim Sasuke odważa się ponownie opuścić Wioskę Liścia. Jego rany są uleczone na tyle, na ile to możliwe i wie, że nadszedł czas ruszać dalej. Itachi wciąż żyje i Ukryty Kamień ma niezwykle korzystną ofertę czekającą na niego tuż za rogiem. Sakura będzie musiała jakoś się z tym pogodzić. Powinna była wiedzieć, na co się decyduje, gdy zgodziła się go poślubić.

Sasuke udaje, że to przypadek, że odchodzi akurat wtedy, gdy **on** jest na przedłużonej misji w Kraju Wody. To niemal nie działa, ale nabrał wprawy w okłamywaniu samego siebie przez te wszystkie lata.

Po opuszczeniu łóżka swojej żony i drodze przez wioskę, Sasuke z łatwością unika strażników i ląduje po drugiej stronie chroniącego Liść muru.

Jego serce niemal się zatrzymuje, gdy wysoka postać wychodzi spośród cieni lasu. Przez chwilę jest gotów zabić samego siebie - tak bardzo nie chce już _nigdy_ więcej spotkać tego... **stworzenia**.

Ale nie, nie ukazuje mu się opalona skóra ani blond włosy. Postać jest wyższa, bledsza, z ciemnymi kosmykami i białymi oczami.

\- Naruto poprosił mnie, żebym miał cię na oku, gdy jest poza wioską. Szczęściarz ze mnie - mówi cicho Neji Hyuuga, przyjmując myląco łagodnie wyglądającą pozycję Taijutsu.

Sasuke atakuje w strachu i wściekłości, ale niewiele z tych emocji skierowanych jest do Hyuugi. Nie nauczył się tak wiele, jak myślał, w czasie swoich lat poza Liściem, więc jest zdumiony, gdy Neji formuje na tyle potężny Kaiten, że odbija nawet jego czarne Chidori. To prawdopodobnie oznaka siły drzemiącej w Nejim.

Albo może Kaiten po prostu jest zbyt podobny do **jego** charakterystycznego ruchu, by Sasuke udało się to przetrzymać.

Ostatecznie to nie ma znaczenia. Którekolwiek jest prawdą, gdy Sasuke czuje szpilę chakry wbijającą się w jego mózg i zrywającą więcej arterii niż byłby w stanie zliczyć, Uchiha nie potrafi nic poradzić na rozlewającą się w jego umyśle ulgę.

 _Przynajmniej to nie był_ _ **on**_ _._

9.) Naruto cieszy się z pozycji Dowódcy ANBU niewiele ponad miesiąc, gdy Orochimaru odważa się na najbardziej bezczelny wyczyn, jaki kiedykolwiek uczynił.

Po tym jak z powodzeniem przekształca ciało Kabuto w swoje własne, Wąż usiłuje zamordować Tsunade w biały dzień na ulicy w środku Konohy. Na szczęście dla niej, Naruto akurat z upodobaniem spożywa lunch w niewielkiej kafejce na świeżym powietrzu nie więcej niż blok dalej, gdy nagle wybucha walka.

Tsunade krwawi z raczej paskudnej rany kłutej, kiedy żółto-biały pocisk pojawia się z nikąd i wbija w jej dawnego towarzysza.

Orochimaru nie rozpoznaje zamaskowanego mężczyzny, póki blondyn nie formuje Fuuton Rasengana, który pochłania większość powietrza z sąsiedniej dzielnicy - i nie uderza nim w miecz Kusanagi zdrajcy.

Legendarny czy nie - może być tylko jeden skutek jego bezpośredniego spotkania z techniką. Orochimaru ma ledwie czas wyciągnąć kilka odłamków ze swojej dłoni, gdy Naruto atakuje ponownie.

Po krótkiej lecz wściekłej wymianie ciosów, dwójka shinobi odskakuje od siebie i przygotowuje jutsu, po czym ściera się ponownie.

Krystaliczny stalagmit Orochimaru roztrzaskuje się na setki kawałków pod wpływem uderzenia dziwnej, bezimiennej techniki Naruto. Rwące potoki wypełnionego chakrą powietrza zdmuchują większość części z powrotem ku Sanninowi, chociaż kilka schodzi z trajektorii i uderza w ulicę i pobliskie zabudowania.

Tsunade odkopuje na bok kawałek mięsa, który kiedyś był członkiem jej drużyny, po czym biegnie sprawdzić stan Naruto. Jego porcelanowa maska ANBU została roztrzaskana, ujawniając pokryte krwią, lecz wyraźnie rozpoznawalne rysy wszystkim stojącym wokół.

Zaczyna uspokajać ją, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale przerywa mu gwałtowny atak kaszlu. Łapie się za gardło i dopiero teraz Piąta zauważa, że krwawi. Blondyn wbija palce prosto w wypełnioną czerwienią dziurę tuż nad swoim obojczykiem i wyciąga zakrwawiony odłamek kryształu grubości jego palca wskazującego.

\- Ups - chichocze z zawstydzeniem, gdy tylko jego gardło zostaje wyleczone na tyle, by był w stanie mówić. - Chyba powinienem był być trochę bardziej uważny.

Dłonie Tsunade nadal się trzęsą, gdy prowadzi go prosto do szpitala.

10.) Po tym gdy zostaje zdemaskowany jako Dowódca ANBU Wioski Liścia, Naruto uświadamia sobie, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim zaczną się próby jego zamordowania.

W tym momencie nie boi się już nikogo na świecie, a tym bardziej aroganckich, niedoszkolonych zabójców, którzy zostaną za nim posłani. Niepokoi go coś innego. Może być wręcz szaleńczo trudny do zabicia, jednak jego przyjaciele i podwładni już nie.

Więc gdy pierwszy atak w końcu nadchodzi, robi z niego przykład.

Niezwykle brutalny.

Towarzyszy członkowi Rady na misji w Kraju Wody - zwykłej wyprawie dyplomatycznej do Kirigakure. W czasie drogi wpadają w zasadzkę.

Shinobi, który atakuje nie nosi niczego, co identyfikowałoby go jako ninję jakiejś szczególnej wioski, jednak jego zakres technik wskazuje na shinobi Chmury lepiej niż jakakolwiek opaska kiedykolwiek by mogła. Błyskawice padają z nieba z taką potęgą, że rozgrzewają wodę w ziemi, aż wokół nich unosi się eksplodująca para. Nawet jedna technika czy pojedynczy kunai nie są rzucone w powstałym chaosie, gdy to członkowie konwoju Liścia zostają trafieni przez odłamki eksplodujących skał czy porażeni przez pioruny. Kilka chwil później krzyki cichną i już żaden dźwięk nie narusza nagłej ciszy - jedynie ziemia i kamienie upadają z powrotem na stały grunt ze stłumionymi hukami. Przebrani shinobi Chmury są pewni zwycięstwa, dopóki pył nie opada na tyle by ukazać jedyną wciąż stojącą sylwetkę.

Naruto stoi z niemal nienaturalnym spokojem. Ogromne, pokryte pęcherzami kawałki spalonego mięsa już zanikają. Odłamki kamieni powoli wyłaniają się z ran i upadają na ziemię, podczas gdy cięcia i poparzenia zamykają się za nimi. Zbroja Dowódcy przetrzymuje sztorm nienaruszona, jednak znajdujący się pod nią pomarańczowo-biały strój trzymają już jedynie nieliczne włókna.

Jego niebieskie oczy zdają się płonąć jasnym, wewnętrznym ogniem, gdy wpatruje się w każdego z shinobi Chmury - jednego po drugim, prosto w oczy i bez najmniejszego śladu strachu, co okazuje się bardziej niepokojące niż którykolwiek z nich raczyłby przyznać.

Później wysyła pokryte krwią opaski Kumo do lidera Ukrytej Wioski na Kontynencie. Jest raczej pewny, że przedstawił swoje zdanie odpowiednio wyraźnie.

Naruto pozwala Raikage wściekać się na myśl o opaskach, których nie było na żadnym z trupów zabójców, i zastanawiać się, skąd je wziął.

11.) Ku zadowoleniu Nejiego i gorzkiemu rozczarowaniu Hinaty, a także zwykłemu zawstydzeniu całego Klanu, Naruto żeni się z Hyuugą.

Jego żona jest piękną Kunoichi z Głównej Gałęzi i jednym z Kapitanów ANBU pod jego dowództwem. Zaimponowała ona Naruto podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, gdy zagroziła, że potraktuje Jyuuken jego jaja, jeśli nie przestanie używać zlewu w sali strategicznej ANBU do czyszczenia brudnych ubrań.

Hyuuga Haruki nie jest pod wrażeniem swojego dowódcy, zwłaszcza kiedy ten ciągle próbuje zaprosić ją na randkę(będąc przy tym jej przełożonym, jak mniema mu przypominać). Sama myśl o szlachciance z Głównej Gałęzi randkującej z wioskowym pariasem(który do tego dnia wciąż nie ma ani ziemi, ani własności przypisanej do swojego nazwiska i jest jedynie dość wysoko w hierarchii militarnej, ale bez żadnego tytułu) jest upokarzająca dla dumnej młodej kobiety.

Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że to będzie dla niego łatwe. Ale Naruto jest przyzwyczajony do beznadziejnej walki i nie zastanawia się dwa razy nad próbą zdobycia bogatszej, mądrzejszej kobiety, która jest nie tylko jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem w społecznym spektrum, ale jest też pięć lat starsza.

Potrzeba sześciu miesięcy dręczenia i wyławiania jej ze wszelkich niekorzystnych sytuacji, nim Naruto ostatecznie udaje się zaprosić na randkę sztywną Hyuugę.

Jedna randka przekształca się w dwie. Potem w trzy. Następnie w jeszcze więcej. Wkrótce razem spędzają każdy wolny wieczór. Haruki z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że Naruto jest naprawdę interesującym nastolatkiem/mężczyzną. Jeszcze bardziej zdumiewa ją, gdy pewnego dnia budzi się z myślą, że o wiele bardziej woli spędzać czas z nim niż bez niego.

Nie przeszkadza również fakt, że ma pociąg seksualny nastolatka i wytrzymałość demona.

Jednak dopiero gdy Naruto wdaje się w walkę z kolejnym Szermierzem z Ukrytej Mgły, Haruki uświadamia sobie, że znaczy dla niej więcej niż tylko ciepło i zabawne towarzystwo.

Nigdy nie usłyszała imienia nukenina. Dzięki Bogu, to nie był Hoshigaki Kisame, bo jest pewna, że wówczas żadne z nich nie przetrwałoby tego dnia. Wysoka kobieta ma typową, szczupłą budowę shinobi Mgły, ale jej o-dachi w żadnym razie nie jest małe. W dodatku Naruto nie jest przyzwyczajony do walki z użytkownikami Suiton.

To widać. Okropnie.

Mrożący strumień przekształcającej się w lód wody uderza go w twarz i dezorientuje na tyle długo, że Szermierz jest w stanie go zneutralizować - dosłownie. Jego garda jest szeroko otwarta, gdy dociera do niego ukośne cięcie, które rozpruwa jego klatkę piersiową od lewego barku aż do ciała nad prawą kością biodrową.

Kunoichi Mgły zatrzymuje się, żeby uśmiechnąć się kpiąco i to jedyne, czego potrzebuje Haruki, by zbliżyć się i użyć specjalnego morderczego manewru Neji-kuna, którego kuzynka Hanabi-chan żartobliwie nazywa Narzędziem do Lobotomii. Wychodzi na to, że na Legendarnym Szermierzu działa równie dobrze co na zdradzieckim Uchiha.

Haruki jest u boku dowódcy nim jeszcze ciało martwego shinobi Mgły uderza o ziemię. Jej normalnie stoicka twarz jest wykrzywiona bólem, a kremowe oczy wypełniają gorące łzy, już wkrótce spływające po bladych policzkach i skapujące na twarz blondyna.

Słyszała historie, a nawet widziała kilka mniejszych przykładów jego legendarnej regeneracji i w tej chwili modli się tylko do bogów, wobec których dotychczas była obojętna, żeby odetchnął, po prostu otworzył oczy, po pros...

Naruto przekręca się pod nią, a z jego piersi dobywa się mokry, chrapliwy kaszel, przez który natychmiast jęczy w agonii. Obrzydliwa ilość krwi wypływa z jego ust wraz z następną serią kaszlu.

Niebieskie oczy otwierają się i patrzą z oszołomieniem w szeroko otwarte, kremowe tęczówki.

\- ...Hej słońce... co mnie ominęło? - udaje mu się wykrztusić. Kolor już powoli wraca na jego policzki.

\- Ty... Ty umarłeś - mówi Haruki z osłupieniem. Jakaś jej część brzmiąca podejrzanie podobnie do wuja Hiashiego gani ją za tak banalne stwierdzenie.

\- Tak trochę. Bywa - mamrocze Naruto, jakby zirytowany, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko jemu.

Haruki zerka w dół, ale natychmiast odwraca wzrok, gdy uświadamia sobie, że patrzy się prosto we flaki swojego kochanka. Leczące się flaki, ale nadal flaki. To zupełnie co innego - widzieć je swoim zwykłym wzrokiem, a nie z użyciem Byakugana.

Nie mając nic lepszego do obserwowania, spogląda prosto w niebieskie oczy swojego Dowódcy.

\- Mogłabyś - kaszlnięcie - przestać tak na mnie patrzeć? To jest - kolejne kaszlnięcie - dziwna sytuacja i bez tego - mamrocze Naruto między wykaszliwaniem kawałków mięsistych włókien ze swoich płuc.

\- Kocham cię - wypala nagle Haruki i zauważa, że jest po raz kolejny zadowolona, iż nikt z jej rodziny nie jest przy niej by usłyszeć, jak robi z siebie idiotkę.

\- Trochę ci to zajęło - mówi sucho Naruto, lecz z ciepłą iskrą w oczach. Hyuuga uświadamia sobie, że wiedział o jej uczuciach na długo przed tym, nim ona się do nich przyznała. Czuje, jakby miała eksplodować jak jakaś Kaiten-nova z tych wszystkich krzyczących w niej emocji.

\- Jeszcze się zastanowimy, kiedy chcemy się pobrać. Na razie mogłabyś być na tyle dobrym człowiekiem, żeby znaleźć moje ramię? - pyta ostrożnie Naruto.

Haruki decyduje, że to doskonała chwila, by zemdleć.

Naruto tylko patrzy na twarz swojej dziewczyny wepchniętą w jego wciąż krwawiącą ranę na klatce piersiowej i gdera do siebie:

\- 50 ryo, że obwini mnie za ten burdel we włosach, gdy już się obudzi.

12.) Haruki naprawdę wiedziała lepiej. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że był poważny, nawet jeśli udaje, iż żartował ze swoim komentarzem dotyczącym małżeństwa. Ale zna go już na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że nawet jeśli Naruto śmieje się i robi niekiedy psikusy, to nigdy w życiu nie żartował.

Naruto jest w rzeczywistości śmiertelnie poważny co do małżeństwa z tą sztywną szlachcianką z klanu Hyuuga i potrafiłby rzucić wszystko i pójść stanąć przed Godaime właśnie w tej chwili i w tym miejscu. Decyduje jednak, że z jej konserwatywnym podejściem do życia i wychowaniem lepszym pomysłem jest postarać się najpierw o błogosławieństwo jej rodziców. Zważywszy na to, że nigdy nie spotkał jej matki(i nie wiedziałby nawet, gdzie zacząć jej szukać na ziemi Klanu pełnej ludzi wyglądających niemal dokładnie tak samo), a jej ojciec nie żyje, decyduje się upolować następną najlepszą ofiarę.

Hyuuga Hiashi widział Naruto niemal sto razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat na różnych spotkaniach i na ulicy, ale nigdy w życiu z nim nie rozmawiał.

To się zmienia, gdy nisko urodzony blondyn wpada do jego biura i ogłasza niemal niezrozumiale swoje plany ożenku z młodą Haruki(córką dawnej żony jego brata, jeśli dobrze pamięta). Twarz Hiashiego staje się coraz bardziej i bardziej beznamiętna w miarę upływania czasu, aż w końcu jego rysy zdają się być jak wyrzeźbione z drewna.

\- I, no, uznałem, że to będzie sprawiedliwie dla niej, jeśli powiem o wszystkim chociaż szefowi jej Klanu. Myślę, że pobierzemy się w ciągu tygodnia, mniej więcej. Ty, Neji, Hinata-chan i ta jej szaleńczo utalentowana siostra jesteście mile widziani, oczywiście - kończy Naruto, posyłając mężczyźnie jeden ze swoich charakterystycznych uśmiechów, przy których zawsze przymyka oczy.

\- A jeśli jej rodzice... lub głowa Klanu _nie zezwolą_ na to małżeństwo? - pyta powoli Hiashi, ostrożnie wymawiając każdą sylabę w przeciwieństwie do wieśniackiego przeciągania samogłosek Naruto. Czuje budzącą się w nim zimną furię, jakiej rzadko kiedy wcześniej doświadczył.

\- Oh, i tak się hajtniemy. Po prostu chciałem być, uh... jak wy to mówicie... taktowny! Ta, o to mi chodziło! - mówi Naruto, śmiejąc się z zawstydzeniem.

\- A rozważyłeś może, czy aby na pewno członkowie jej klanu na to pozwolą? - pyta Hiashi zwodniczo cichym głosem. Musi się zmusić do powstrzymania aktywacji Białych Oczu.

\- Eh, myślę, że dam sobie radę z kilkoma gderliwymi szlachcicami. Ruki-chan nie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdybym zabił któregoś z jej krewnych, ale nie powinna zbytnio narzekać, jeśli złoję im skórę. To nie tak, żeby Hyuuga mieli coś, co w jakikolwiek sposób mogłoby mi zagrozić - mówi blondyn z radosnym uśmiechem, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Jego przypominające lisie wąsy znamiona na policzkach odznaczają się jeszcze bardziej niż normalnie na opalonej skórze.

Słychać, jak Hiashi zaciska zęby ze złości.

\- Tak czy siak, chciałem tylko dać ci znać, żebyś nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Ruki-chan każe kilku gościom z Bocznej Gałęzi wnieść tutaj moje pierdoły. Nadal uważam, że mój apartament jest wystarczający dla naszej dwójki, ale spróbuj to powiedzieć członkini Głównej Gałęzi Klanu Hyuuga - mówi Naruto, chichocząc. Wstaje, odwraca się i zaczyna iść ku drzwiom, prawdopodobnie chcąc już odejść.

Hiashi jest na nogach bez najmniejszego dźwięku i z gracją shinobi godnego bycia liderem najszlachetniejszego klanu świata. Jego ręka jest wyciągnięta z ostrzem chakry rodzinnego stylu Jyuuken, tak silnym, że mógłby je ujrzeć nawet bez aktywacji Byakugana.

Naruto jest odwrócony do niego plecami i kompletnie zrelaksowany. Jak ten śmieć w ogóle stał się dowódcą ANBU to tajemnica. Hiashi nie jest jednak głupcem. Wie, że mimo wszelkich wad ta rzecz _jest_ praktycznie nieśmiertelna. Ale jego atak okazuje się tak potężny, że Hiashi jest pewien, że po uderzeniu tyłu tej jasnej głowy resztka mózgu tego bezczelnego dupka, a przynajmniej ta, która się nie usmaży, wycieknie prosto z tych opalonych, kundlowatych uszu. Mentalnie prowokuje śmiecia, żeby spróbował zregenerować _taką_ ranę.

Jego ostrze chakry jest dosłownie pół stopy od tyłu głowy Naruto, gdy Hiashiego zalewa morze morderczych intencji.

Jego Jyuuken wygasa, podczas gdy koncentruje całą siłę woli na utrzymaniu działania swoich płuc.

Kiedy drugi mężczyzna odwraca głowę, by skierować jedno oko na bladego szlachcica, Hiashi nagle uzmysławia sobie, że jest jedynym człowiekiem w tym pomieszczeniu.

I on myślał, że nie jest głupcem.

Uśmiech Naruto okazuje się tak szeroki jak zawsze, ale jego elektryzująco-niebieskie oczy błyszczą czerwienią w przyćmionych świetle lampy.

\- Hiashi-kun... Mogę cię tak nazywać, prawda? Widzisz, wydaje mi się, że jesteś pod błędnym wrażeniem, że masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. - Jego głos zmienia się. Znika nosowy akcent prostaka.

Hiashi próbuje skupić się na oddychaniu, ale jakoś jego myśli same kierują się ku wypowiedzianym przed chwilą słowom i wbijają głęboko w jego pamięć.

\- Co więcej, wydaje ci się również, że możesz najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie zaatakować. - Spokojny ton kryje w sobie nutę lodowatego okrucieństwa.

Serce Hiashiego bije tak szybko, że dosłownie obija się o jego żebra.

\- Lub co gorzej, wystąpić przeciwko Haruki - rozlega się głos wytrenowanego zabójcy.

Środek jego lewego ramienia przeszywa kłujący ból, prawdopodobnie oznaczający nadchodzący atak serca.

\- Lub też że zrobisz cokolwiek więcej prócz tego twojego aroganckiego skinięcia głową podczas ceremonii, podpisania wszystkich dokumentów, które uczynią nasz związek oficjalnym dla wioski i Klanu, a potem powrócenia do robienia czegokolwiek, na czym wszyscy sztywni szlachcice marnują swoje żałosne życie - brzmi fałszywy głos mordercy.

Hiashi nie potrafi już więcej kontrolować swojego oddechu i czuje nadchodzące zawroty głowy.

Nagle twarz Naruto jest cale od jego własnej i może patrzeć tylko w niebieską otchłań płynnych koszmarów, podczas gdy naczynie mówi:

\- Podpiszesz dokumenty. Przekonasz starszych, że to dobry pomysł. Nie powiesz ani jednego słowa do Haruki, jeśli nie będzie ono dotyczyć gratulacji z powodu ślubu lub ciąży. Nie spróbujesz zorganizować taniej zemsty za pośrednictwem Nejiego. To samo dotyczy Hinaty i Hanabi. Teraz to _moja_ rodzina, nie twoja. I nigdy nie będziesz na tyle głupi, żeby chociaż _rozważyć_ sprzeciwienie się mi. To nie jest groźba. To nie jest rozkaz. Po prostu tak będzie. Żadnego "bo inaczej".

Obietnica _urodzonego_ mordercy.

Ostry ból przebiega głowę Hiashiego. Jego prawe oko pogrąża się w ciemności i w tej samej chwili traci czucie w tej stronie ciała. Gdy upada na podłogę, piekielne morze unosi go, a on próbuje wykrztusić skonany oddech ze swoich płuc.

\- Huh, szlag by to. Naprawdę dostałeś od tego udaru. Spełnię więc swój pierwszy obowiązek jako powinowaty i poinformuję Medyków o twojej sytuacji po drodze do Wieży, Hiashi-kun. Jestem pewien, że Baa-chan pomoże ci się zregenerować w ciągu kilku tygodni. Nie kłopocz się wstawaniem. Sam odprowadzę się do drzwi.

Małżeństwo jest odroczone o kilka dni, gdy starszyzna Klanu żąda, by Hiashi był w stanie uczestniczyć w ceremonii. Leczenie mózgu przeprowadzone przez Godaime jest wystarczające, by był w stanie patrzeć oboma oczami jak jego bratanek i ten dziwny członek z jego drużyny kłócą się jak dzieci o to, kto będzie drużbą Naruto. Widzi, jak blondyn śmieje się gromko z ich wyczynów i ciągnie obu ku ołtarzowi. Obserwuje jak nieśmiała, samotna Hinata uśmiecha się ciepło(nawet jeśli trochę smutno) ku Naruto i nawet śmieje się głośno, gdy ten proponuje, żeby on i jego drużbowie przeszli przez ceremonię bez spodni. Patrzy, jak Naruto zaczyna udowadniać, że jest w stanie to zrobić, i widzi Hanabi(zimną, bezlitosną i niemal przerażająco utalentowaną Hanabi, która została Jouninem nawet w młodszym wieku niż jej cudowny kuzyn), która nie jest w stanie ukryć uśmiechu, nawet gdy ciosem powala blondyna za jego głupi pomysł.

Wpatruje się i wpatruje, aż ceremonia rozpoczyna się, aż Tsunade ogłasza związek oficjalnym i aż Naruto łapie swoją odrętwiałą(w postawie, nie w ciele, zauważa Hiashi z obrzydzeniem) pannę młodą i mówi jej, co zamierza zrobić tej słodkiej nocy - przed wszystkimi zebranymi.

Siedzi w najdalszym tylnym rzędzie w tym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy słyszy cichy dźwięk zaraz po jego prawej, Hiashi powoli odwraca się i napotyka zielone spojrzenie różowowłosej uczennicy Tsunade.

Może ich dzielić ogromna przepaść bogactwa, płci, wieku i genetyki, ale Hiashi wie, że w tej chwili myślą dokładnie o tym samym. Tak samo jak wie, że pozostanie to jedynie myślani i niczym więcej przez całą resztę ich żyć.

Uchiha Sakura zostaje tylko na tyle długo, by nie wyjść na niekulturalną - i ani chwili dłużej. Nie ucieka jego uwadze, że nie towarzyszy jej dwuletni syn. To niewielka wolność, ale zazdrości jej tego.

Hyuuga Hiashi w końcu rozumie, jakie jest życie jego oznakowanych krewnych.

13.) To prosty incydent. Serio, powinien był go przewidzieć.

Naruto jest Hokage od niespełna tygodnia, gdy Lee łamie mu kark w czasie sparingu. To, tak szczerze mówiąc, wina Rokudaime.

To on jest tym, który sugeruje brak ograniczeń w ich spotkaniu i to on jest tym, który nie docenia tego jak potężny może być cios sierpowy Lee, gdy ten otworzy trzy Bramy.

Naruto regeneruje się ze śmiertelnej rany w ciągu dwóch minut.

To ta łatwa część.

Spędza następne dwie godziny przekonywując Lee, żeby nie popełniał seppuku i następne dwie zapewniając, że przewrażliwiony mężczyzna wciąż jest jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

14.) Dzień, w którym Naruto dowiaduje się, że nie może dać swojej żonie dzieci z powodu noszonego przez niego mrocznego brzemienia jest dniem, gdy niemal ostatecznie opuszcza wioskę i ich życia.

Może gdyby rzeczywiście wyruszył tą drogą, skończyłaby się ona w aktywnym wulkanie gdzieś na wschodzie Kraju Ziemi. Może w końcu wszystko by się skończyło.

A może nie.

Gdy wpatruje się w dokumenty zawierające szczegóły dotyczące jego kondycji, jego mózg odmawia przyjęcia czytanych informacji. Mija kilka długich, śmiertelnie cichych minut, nim pyta Shizune, czy ktoś jeszcze cierpi na tę samą dolegliwość.

Tylko jedno imię jest w folderach z dopisem, by nigdy nie wyjawiać zapisanej informacji nikomu spoza szpitalnej kadry.

Shizune widzi wyraz twarzy Naruto i bez chwili zawahania oddaje mu dokument, ignorując wszystkie istniejące protokoły.

Pięć minut później Hokage stoi przed drzwiami jedynego ocalałego z Zagrożenia Nagłego Narażenia na Demoniczną Chakrę.

Naruto nie rusza się nawet o cal, dopóki mężczyzna nie wraca sześć godzin później.

Kiedy Maito Gai rzuca pytające spojrzenie ku swojemu przywódcy, blondyn jedynie podaje mu dokument, którego Gai nie widział od ponad dwudziestu lat.

Wysoki mężczyzna staje, potem powoli kiwa głową. Ku zdziwieniu Tenten i Lee, Gai cicho nakazuje im zająć się samymi sobą przez resztę dnia.

W domu Jounina jest zarówno weranda, jak i zwisająca z sufitu wielka huśtawka. Większość shinobi preferuje, gdy ich miejsca odpoczynku są skierowane ku Górze Hokage, ale te po prostu znajduje się naprzeciw ulicy, gdzie każdego dnia przechodzą setki ludzi.

Naruto i Gai milczą jeszcze długo po zachodzie słońca. Jedynym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się wokół jest skrzypienie huśtawki, którą Rokudaime łagodnie odpycha od ziemi stopami. Siedzą i patrzą na mijających ich obywateli Konohy.

Około dwóch godzin po zgaśnięciu lamp ulicznych przed domem pojawia się Neji szukający swojego nauczyciela. Kiedy Hyuuga mówi "Gai-sensei", a Gai odpowiada "Neji-kun", nagle Hokage odnajduje ostatnią część do układanki.

Wstaje spokojnie, lecz raptownie. Neji reaguje zaskoczonym spojrzeniem na nagły ruch. Gai jedynie wciąż patrzy na swojego Hyuugę z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Już rozumiem - mówi cicho Naruto. Gai stoicko kiwa głową. Hokage odstępuje od huśtawki i zaczyna iść drogą w dół.

Gdy skręca na ulicę prowadzącą do jego domu, słyszy jeszcze ostatnie słowa.

\- Usiądź, Neji-kun, i opowiedz mi jak minął ci dzień.

Równo ze świtem następnego dnia Rokudaime wchodzi do sierocińca, z którego uciekł niemal dwie dekady wcześniej. Zatrzymuje się przy jednym z biurek i podnosi podkładkę z listą wychowanków. Jest w trakcie przeglądania nazwisk, gdy nagle widzi jedno, które wystaje spośród innych jak płomień spośród drzew. Właśnie wtedy do pomieszczenia wkracza kierowniczka i krzyczy z zaskoczenia i strachu.

Naruto upuszcza podkładkę na ziemię, a potem przechodzi koło jąkającej się i protestującej kobiety, jakby nawet jej tam nie było. Kieruje się ku ogromnemu pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywają dzieci poniżej piątego roku życia. Idzie wzdłuż rzędów łóżeczek i śpiących w nich sierot, dopóki nie odnajduje tego, którego szukał.

Czterolatek jest raczej mały jak na swój wiek. Jego włosy są atramentowo czarne, ale nawet w przyćmionym świetle Naruto zauważa delikatne, czerwone refleksy w miejscach, w których brudne kosmyki się zakręcają. Oczy chłopca są szeroko otwarte i wbite w sufit i dziecko mruga tylko wtedy, gdy jest to absolutnie konieczne.

Kiedy cień Hokage pada na sierotę, chłopiec kieruje na niego swoje spojrzenie i powoli opuszcza i unosi powieki. Dwójka elektryzujących, niebieskich oczu napotyka jedno szmaragdowozielone i drugie czarne jak noc.

\- Nie urosłeś zbytnio od czasu, gdy się ostatnio widzieliśmy, Kuzuri-kun - zauważa cicho Naruto.

Heterochromiczne oczy dziecka ponownie zamykają się i otwierają.

\- W porządku, szybko cię utuczymy. Ale to ja będę przyrządzał posiłki, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Ruki-chan nauczy się gotowania wody bez przypalania jej - kontynuuje Naruto niemal swobodnie.

Tym razem chłopiec nie mruga. Jedynie wstaje i wpatruje się w wysokiego mężczyznę, którego dotychczas widział jedynie z dużej odległości.

Naruto zauważa to i uśmiecha się z łagodnością, której od lat nie okazał nikomu prócz swojej żony i kilkorgu dzieci biegających po terenach Klanu Hyuuga.

\- Jestem twoim nowym tatą i przyszedłem, żeby zabrać cię do domu. Musimy się pospieszyć, jeśli chcemy, żeby twoja nowa mama miała okazję cię spotkać przed udaniem się na misję - mówi miękko, lecz pewnie.

Chłopiec obserwuje go przez pewien czas, a potem wyciąga ku niemu swoje ręce. Naruto schyla się i obejmuje go.

Kuzuri niemal nic nie waży, zauważa blondyn, gdy idzie przez korytarz w stronę drzwi frontowych. Przełożona widzi go nie tylko z dzieckiem w ramionach, ale z _tym_ dzieckiem - i natychmiast zaczyna krzyczeć, jak śmie to robić.

Naruto ignoruje jej istnienie tak samo jak zrobił to w dniu, w którym opuścił tę dziurę, i zabiera swojego syna ze sobą.

15.) Uzumaki Kuzuri nigdy nie stanie się shinobi.

Chłopiec wie to i po części się tego wstydzi, chociaż uczy się akceptować ten fakt wraz z biegiem czasu.

Jego matka też to wie i jest jednocześnie zirytowana i rozbawiona, że po ponad wieku Klan Hyuuga ostatecznie uzyskał zdeprawowany Limit Krwi Sharingan tylko po to, żeby jego posiadacz okazał się praktycznie ucieleśnieniem kpiny ze wszystkiego, co Klan Uchiha uważał za cenne.

Jego ojciec również wie i kompletnie nie obchodzi go, co robi w życiu jego syn tak długo, jak ten jest szczęśliwy.

Uchiha w ogóle nie mają silnych ciał, a Kuzuri dodatkowo dziedziczy większość cech po swojej matce. Nie jest po prostu zbudowany tak, by był w stanie znieść lub zadać jakiekolwiek obrażenia.

Ma dobre przeczucie jeśli chodzi o chakrę, lecz przy tym jest jej zbyt mało. Również jego kondycja pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Najgorzej jednak mają się jego oczy. Nie mówi się o tym często, jednak jest powód, dla którego klany posiadające Dojutsu często zawiązują małżeństwa niemal kazirodcze - jest nim chęć utrzymania Limitów tak silnymi, jak to możliwe. Zielone lewe oko Kuzuriego nigdy nie wykształci Sharingana. Według doktora Klanu Hyuuga(który, oczywiście, jest ekspertem w Dojutsu), lewe oko nawet nie posiada podstawowych struktur obecnych w nieobudzonym Sharinganie.

Jego prawe obsydianowe oko jest w stanie uformować Sharingana, jednak staje się to dopiero, gdy chłopiec kończy czternaście lat. Mija również kolejny rok nim Technika Oczna ewoluuje do dwóch tomoe. Nieważne jednak jak bardzo nastolatek próbuje ani jak wiele wysiłku wkłada w trening, Sharingan Kuzuriego nigdy nie osiąga dojrzałości i ostatecznej, mistrzowskiej postaci trzech dumnych łezek.

Naruto wciąż zachęca go do dalszych prób, choćby tylko z powodu rozbawienia i powstrzymywanego chichotu na widok wszystkich dziwacznych min, które jego syn przyjmuje podczas prób ewolucji oka.

Haruki wie, że nigdy mu się to nie uda, gdyż nie potrafiłby znieść morderstwa innego człowieka.

Kiedy Kuzuri kończy szesnaście lat i oświadcza pewnego dnia przy obiedzie, że zamierza być muzykiem(ze wszystkich zawodów), jedyne reakcje jakie otrzymuje to krzyk Naruto w postaci: "Jeee! Darmowe bilety na koncerty!" i ciężkie, zrezygnowane westchnięcie Haruki.

Mimo swoich wielu niedoskonałości, nastolatek dziedziczy ogromny intelekt swojej matki. Wraz z wysokim IQ połączonych z doskonałością dwóch tomoe w jego Sharinganie jest gotowy wydać swój pierwszy koncert w ciągu miesiąca.

Nerwy chłopca są napięte jak postronki mimo zachęcających słów jego ojca. Nie pomaga również to, że Naruto przez swoją niezdarność zostaje porażony prądem podczas rozstawiania ogromnego głośnika i doznaje zatrzymania akcji serca. Podczas gdy jego matka odciąga rekonstruujące się ciało Hokage na tyły, kurtyna powoli wznosi się, odsłaniając scenę.

Na koncercie obecnych jest niewielu ludzi, gdy Kuzuri przełyka swój strach i podnosi gitarę, ale im dłużej gra, tym więcej osób pojawia się wokół. Pod koniec pierwszej godziny audytorium upakowane jest po brzegi krzyczącymi i podskakującymi cywilami.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Kuzuri nie wstydzi się bycia synem Hokage, który zrezygnował z zawodu shinobi po swojej pierwszej misji Rangi C.

Kiedy Kuzuri dociera do domu, znajduje swoich rodziców w ich ogromnej łazience. Po półgodzinie nieustannego podekscytowanego paplania, Haruki w końcu prosi go o wyjście z pomieszczenia na chwilę, by mogła dokończyć przycinanie przypalonych(i wciąż naelektryzowanych) blond włosów mężczyzny.

Jedynie Haruki i Naruto wiedzą, że cała publiczność początkowo składała się ze zmienionych w przypadkowych ludzi Klonów Cienia naczynia. Klon przy drzwiach wciąż sprzedawał bilety mimo pełnych miejsc, a gdy prowadził prawdziwą osobę na jej miejsce, okupująca je podróbka już dawno znajdowała się w niebycie.

Jest teoria, że jeśli staniesz na zatłoczonej drodze i zaczniesz wpatrywać się dość długo w coś, co nie budziłoby normalnie powszechnej uwagi, w końcu cały tłum ludzi wokół również zacznie tego szukać.

To działa jak urok. Trudno byłoby ogólnej społeczności zignorować niemal tysiąc przebranych Naruto kibicujących jego jedynemu synowi, nieważne w jakiej sytuacji.

Naruto uważa to za najlepszy kawał, jaki kiedykolwiek zorganizował.

Następny koncert ma skromniejszą publiczność, lecz składającą się w całości z prawdziwych ludzi. Kiedy Kuzuri zdobywa dodatkowo do swojej trupy basistę i perkusistę(zamiast dwóch Kage Bunshin, które przez cały czas zabierały mu chakrę i rozpraszały go), audiencja jeszcze się zwiększa. Kontynuuje grę przez następnych kilka dekad, a w latach swojej największej świetności jest znany niemal równie dobrze co jego ojciec.

Do samego końca nigdy nie potrafi dociec, co sprawia, że ludzie wracają na jego występy: jego umiejętności grania na gitarze, sława ojca, niesława ojca biologicznego czy może jakaś dziwna, masochistyczna chęć obejrzenia Uchihę pół-krwi grającego na gitarze w zespole, który odważył się nazwać "Przeklętym Lisem".

16.) Dziesięć lat po śmierci super-zboczeńca Naruto otrzymuje szansę pomszczenia Jirayi.

Pein przez lata uzyskał dostęp do mocy równej bogom. Jego niewielka nacja szerzy chaos i zniszczenie poprzez Kontynent. Gdziekolwiek napotyka prawdziwy opór, zostaje uwolniona potężna energia ośmiu przechwyconych Bijuu w przerażającym, pirotechnicznym przedstawieniu wycinającym ziemię o promieniu dziesięciu mil z samego istnienia i rzeczywistości świata.

Odrodzony Uchiha Madara niedocenia swojego ucznia i przecenia siebie samego, gdy głupio występuje przeciwko megalomanowi. Pein nie musi nawet wymówić słowa. Po prostu wskazuje swoim palcem dawnego mistrza i ten zostaje zwyczajnie wymazany.

Jak mogłoby to nie podnieść czyjegoś poczucia wartości? Pein jest na tyle przekonany o swojej boskości, że po otrzymaniu raportu, iż Kage Konohagakure osobiście wyrżnął jeden z jego małych legionów agentów Akatsuki, decyduje się pokazać temu niby-nieśmiertelnemu prawdziwą furię Boga.

I tak zamierzał kiedyś wstąpić do Liścia po Dziewięcioogoniastego, więc czemu nie teraz?

Pein zjawia się w Kraju Ognia przygotowany do walki. Zaczyna przez wymazanie Monumentu Hokage, gdy jest jeszcze cztery mile od murów Konohy. Po tym bawi się rzucając wokół tymi żałosnymi ANBU, czekając na przybycie Hokage. Jednak nawet podczas zabijania ich musi przyznać, że Naruto - oraz podążający za nim Neji - wykonali kawał dobrej roboty przy przywracaniu niezdarnych służb Korpusu ANBU do ich niegdysiejszego stanu. Ci wojownicy nie mają nic wspólnego ze zgrają, która praktycznie oddała Wioskę Liścia Orochimaru podczas inwazji trzynaście lat wcześniej, chociaż nadal nie stanowią wyzwania dla samego wysłannika Niebios.

Kiedy w Peina uderza żółtowłosy meteor, wybijając w tunel powietrza, który wypluwa go gdzieś w pustynnym niebycie Kraju Wiatru, Bóg nie czuje niepokoju.

Kiedy Naruto pojawia się spośród wiatrów tuż przed nim i uderza go w twarz na tyle mocno, by być w stanie oddzielić głowę od ciała - co stałoby się, gdyby nie użycie Techniki Podmiany - nie traci swojego opanowania.

Kiedy Naruto przywołuje Rasengana, który pożera powietrze i chmury prosto z nieba, wciąż się nie martwi.

Kiedy Pein wyzwala wzmocnioną energią Bijuu technikę i Naruto jest w stanie teleportować się poza krawędź zakrzywionej rzeczywistości, Bóg nadal pozostaje spokojny.

Kiedy Pein przywołuje tuzin swoich klonów - każdy noszący w oczach te samo Dojutsu - i Naruto nawet nie mruga, przywódca Akatsuki wciąż się tym nie kłopota.

Dopiero kiedy Naruto wywołuje pojedynczy, lecz w pełni cielesny ogon Kyuubiego i przy jego użyciu unicestwia każdy z odpowiedników - nagle maska Boga rozpada się.

Ich walka jest w stanie brutalnego impasu. Umiejętności Naruto i moc Dziewięcioogoniastego powstrzymują Peina przed zmieceniem młodego Hokage z powierzchni ziemi, podczas gdy sztuczki samozwańczego Boga i moc złączonych Bijuu utrzymują Naruto na tyle daleko, by nie był w stanie rozedrzeć gardła Lidera Akatsuki własnymi zębami.

Po niemal godzinie żaden z walczących nadal nie może uzyskać wyraźnej przewagi nad drugim - i dopiero wtedy Pein czuje spływający mu po plecach pot. Myśl, że może wcale nie jest Bogiem staje się coraz bardziej i bardziej realna.

Kiedy nie umie już tego znieść i deklaruje, że swoją ostateczną techniką zrówna z ziemią cały Kontynent, Naruto śmieje mu się w twarz.

A potem staje się trzecim Hokage w historii, który wykonuje dziewięć pieczęci i przywołuje _prawdziwego_ boga.

Żadnych dodatkowych czynników, żadnych wymyślnych technik - jedynie bolesny, niekończący się _ciąg_. Ciało i dusza Peina krzyczą z wściekłości i strachu, podczas gdy powoli pożera je Shinigami. Jedyną ulgą w wiecznym cierpieniu jest myśl, że pociągnie ze sobą również Naruto - prosto ku nieskończonej ciemności.

Ale nawet to puste poczucie zwycięstwa zostaje mu odebrane, gdy wrzące, czerwone ramię siłą rozwiera szczęki Boga Śmierci i porywa duszę Rokudaime z samego gardła Shinigami.

Pein krzyczy jeszcze przez długi czas, upadając ku wieczności.

W tym czasie Naruto myśli, że jest nieprzytomny, ale czuje się przebudzony. Wydaje mu się, że zginął, lecz czuje się żywy.

Mroczny głos warczy w języku brzmiącym jak rysujący stalowy mur kawał diamentu. Inny, głęboki i pełen wyższości, odpowiada mu w podobnym tonie, lecz brzmi na przerażony i zdesperowany. Chce uciec. Warczący odpuszcza po ostatnim szyderstwie. Naruto nie musi rozumieć słów, by wiedzieć, że ostatnie warknięcie było obietnicą przyszłych, straszliwych tortur.

Mroczne gorąco, z którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy, powraca w głąb jego umysłu.

Naruto otwiera oczy i wpatruje się w czerwony zmierzch ze swojego prowizorycznego siedzenia na stercie gruzu. Następnie wstaje i patrzy ku martwemu ciału Peina. Spala głowę, by nikt już nigdy nie użył potężnego Dojutsu, po czym pozostawia truchło na pastwę wilków i powraca do domu.

Nie wie, dlaczego Kyuubi uratował go przed Bogiem Śmierci. Może potrzebuje duszy Naruto, by pozostać żywym w ludzkim ciele. Może spłacał jakiś nieznany dług. A może zrobił to, ponieważ w myślach miał o wiele gorsze tortury niż marna wieczność w żołądku Shinigami.

Kto wie?

Ale czasami, w dni, w które sprzecza się z zapatrzonymi w siebie Radnymi, przesadnie aroganckimi elitami czy szczególnie irytującymi cywilami, podejrzewa prawdę. Podejrzewa, że powód jest ten sam, dla którego potworny demon posiadający moc zdolną roztrzaskać góry kiedykolwiek zdecydował się zaatakować maleńką, żałosną wioseczkę mrówek, którą jest dla niego Konoha.

Bo może.

17.) Nawet nie miesiąc po śmierci Peina Konan gromadzi pozostałości militarnej siły swojego kraju i atakuje Wioskę Ukrytego Liścia.

Pomiędzy oczekiwaniem ataku przez strategów oraz doskonale funkcjonującymi Siłami ANBU inwazja upada. Spektakularnie.

Konan jednak szuka zemsty i gdy zauważa, że szala przechyla się na stronę Liścia, przywołuje potworne stworzenie przetrzymujące dusze ośmiu uwięzionych Bijuu.

Kiedy żaden z jego ataków się nie powodzi, Naruto próbuje ponownie przyzwać Shinigami. Jest niemal rozbawiony, gdy Bóg Śmierci nie odpowiada na jego wołanie. To rozproszenie drogo go kosztuje, gdy _rzecz_ wyrzuca z siebie potężny strumień chakry, a on nie jest w stanie w pełni go uniknąć.

Bez ramienia i części tułowia, Rokudaime tańczy wśród ataków kreatury i przedostaje sie w pobliże jej głowy.

Następnie przywołuje trzy gotujące się ogony chakry.

Potem cztery.

I pięć.

Do czasu, gdy wychodzi siódmy ogon, Naruto nie stać nawet na podświadomą myśl. Potwór zrywa pazurami własny skalp przy próbach dorwania Hokage, ale jest już na to dawno za późno.

Wybucha ósmy ogon.

Wszelkie światło zdaje się zniknąć w mrocznej nowie chakry, która dosłownie parzy skórę wszystkich zgromadzonych w jej zasięgu. Promieniująca z niej mordercza aura powala co słabszych shinobi, powodując utratę przytomności lub nawet natychmiastowy atak serca. Wszyscy Hyuuga z aktywowanymi Byakuganami ślepną - część z nich na stałe.

Kreatura drapie z jeszcze większą agresją, gdy wyczuwa eksplozję chakry, ale nie jest dość szybka. Naczynie wydaje z siebie nieludzki skowyt rozlegający się echem przez mile, a potem w jednej chwili wbija wszystkie osiem ogonów w każde ze świecących ślepi bestii.

W te same oczy, które więżą w sobie Bijuu.

Następująca eksplozja jest na skalę bomby nuklearnej. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie przemienia ona Wioski Liścia w kupę gruzów, jest fakt, że w wyniku uwolnienia Bijuu rozbita zostaje warstwa rzeczywistości, otwierając w ten sposób bramę samego Piekła. Większość uwolnionej energii pożera portal, nim przekształci się ona w nicość.

Shinobi stojący w promieniu kilkuset jardów również zostają pochłonięci. Wśród tych nieszczęśliwców jest także Konan.

Mimo wstrzymania potęgi detonacji, fala uderzeniowa nadal jest na tyle silna, że roztrzaskuje tuziny budynków i zwala niemal wszystkich mieszkańców Liścia z nóg.

Kilka godzin później na dnie wytopionego krateru odnaleziony zostaje nagi, bezwłosy mężczyzna. Pierwszy shinobi, który stara się go dotknąć, krzyczy, gdy w momencie kontaktu jego rąk ze skórą mężczyzny palą się warstwy mięsa jego dłoni. Blade ciało nieprzytomnego człowieka skwierczy od brutalnej, okrutnej energii. Potrzeba czterech Jouninów noszących specjalne, pokryte pieczęciami żelazne rękawice, by wyciągnąć go ze stopionego żużlu.

Po tym incydencie Naruto pozostaje nieprzytomny przez pięć miesięcy. Dwa pierwsze spędza leżąc na pokrytym tłumiącymi chakrę pieczęciami betonie, gdyż jego ciało przepala się przez najwytrzymalsze łóżka. Nawet wówczas pieczęci należy odnawiać niemal co godzinę. Gdy w końcu chakra nieznacznie się rozprasza, zostaje przeniesiony do posiadłości Hyuuga, gdzie rodzina i przyjaciele czuwają nad nim do czasu jego przebudzenia. Jednak mimo wybudzenia się ze śpiączki i pełnej regeneracji mija niemal rok, nim jest w stanie ponownie użyć swojej chakry. Potrzeba też kolejnych dwóch lat, by jego kontrola ustabilizowała się na tyle, by mógł znów używać wszystkich jutsu ze swojego arsenału.

Ten czas słabości nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie wpływa negatywnie na jego pozycję społeczną. Naruto jest legendą przewyższającą Sanninów, a nawet Yondaime Hokage zarówno w Kraju Ognia, jak i daleko poza nim. Nikt nie odważy się przeciwstawić się jemu i jego wiosce jeszcze przez wiele lat.

Naruto naprawdę nie ceni tej walki, tak samo jak reszty swoich śmiesznych zwycięstw. W jego umyśle pomiędzy tym triumfem a pozostałymi jest tylko jedna różnica. Nie czuje znajomego poczucia dumy na myśl o potyczce z Painem w przeciwieństwie do chwili pokonania Gaary albo unicestwienia Kakuzu jednym ciosem.

Nie. To co naprawdę czuje - to żal.

Jest pewien, że Haruki nie miała tych zmarszczek wokół oczu ani kosmyków siwych włosów przed tym, gdy zapadł w śpiączkę.

Naruto już nigdy samowolnie nie używa chakry Kyuubiego przynajmniej do końca życia swojej żony.

18.) Pewnego ranka pięćdziesiąt trzy lata po śmierci Yondaime Naruto budzi się obok zimnego ciała.

Mimo wszelkich widocznych znaków, mimo tego, że wciąż wygląda na dwadzieścia lat, podczas gdy ona powoli starzała się coraz bardziej i bardziej, mimo budzenia się każdego ranka o tej samej wczesnej porze, podczas gdy ona potrzebowała coraz więcej i więcej snu, mimo bycia aktywnym Kage i utrzymania swojej siły, podczas gdy ona musiała przejść na emeryturę - mimo tego wszystkiego śmierć jego żony spada na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Wciąż ją trzyma, gdy Kuzuri wraca tej nocy zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego rodzice nie powitali go u drzwi tak jak zawsze to robili.

Dzień pogrzebu jest raczej słoneczny. Niemal szyderczo radosny. Jasne światło nie przesłania jednak cieni zamieszkałych w oczach Naruto. Gdy tylko wszystkie obrządki zostają ukończone, Hokage opuszcza cmentarz.

Lee jest jedynym, który próbuje go powstrzymać, ale przestaje, gdy nie potrafi znaleźć nawet jednego cholernego słowa. Po prostu ściska więc dłoń swojej żony, gdy ich lider znika z zasięgu jego wzroku.

Osiem dni później Naruto znajduje się na wybrzeżu niewielkiej wysepki na wschód od Kraju Fal. Idzie małą, ale często uczęszczaną ścieżką wśród drzew naprzód - ku swojemu celowi.

Nie zaskakuje go brak ochrony. Sześć dni podróży spędził w samej podróży poprzez wody oceanu. A nawet jeśli zabójca potrafiłby znaleźć to miejsce, to mieszkańcy wyspy nie obawiali się nikogo.

Wychodzi spomiędzy krzaków na niewielką polanę leżącą między zahartowaną pogodą chatą a większym budynkiem, który wygląda na chałupę rybaka(zwłaszcza z tym ogromnym, zawieszonym na ścianie i idealnie wypolerowanym białym szkieletem wieloryba).

Staje i czeka. Wie, że został odkryty i nie ma zamiaru narzucać się bardziej niż już to robi.

Kruk kracze gdzieś po jego lewej stronie.

Naruto odwraca się i po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich niemal czterdziestu lat kieruje wzrok na Uchicha Itachiego.

Starość okazała się łaskawa dla jedynego wciąż żywego zdrajcy Konohy. Pogłębione linie na jego twarzy nadają mu wygląd prawdziwego szlachcica - którym de facto jest. Niegdyś czarne jak węgiel włosy przybrały barwę świeżego gipsu modelarskiego. Ramię, na którym siedzi kruk, jest równie szczupłe, lecz umięśnione co niegdyś. Również znoszona, ale dobrze zachowana zbroja ANBU wciąż idealnie na niego pasuje.

Wygląda jak król-bóg wojowników z dawno wymarłych i zapomnianych wierzeń. Niczym starożytna katana: stary i zużyty, ale właśnie z tego powodu dziesięć razy groźniejszy niż wcześniej.

Oczy Itachiego są zamknięte, gdy łagodnie drapie on czubek głowy czarnego ptaka. Siedzi w naturalnie królewskiego pozycji, oparty o pień martwego drzewa, a gdy się odzywa, jego głos brzmi jak popioły z urny miękko przesiewane przez zwietrzały granit:

\- Witaj, Naruto-kun.

\- Itachi - odpowiada Naruto z odpowiednią dozą respektu. Nigdy nie zapomniał tej chwili, gdy otworzył drzwi pokoju hotelowego i pierwszy raz spojrzał na to, czym Sasuke tak pragnął się stać.

Gdzieś za nim rozlega się dźwięk ciężkich kroków na spaczonej deszczem drewnianej podłodze. Odwraca się i widzi samego Hoshigaki Kisame wychodzącego z większej chaty.

Jak na człowieka mającego około siedemdziesięciu lat Kisame wygląda równie niebezpiecznie co w dniu, gdy Naruto zobaczył go po raz ostatni. Teraz nakrapiania szaro-niebieska skóra rozciąga się przez warstwy prążkowanych mięśni mogących równać się tym, które posiadał Maito Gai w momencie swojego największego triumfu. Jego włosy mają barwę świeżo obrobionej stali. Idzie, kulejąc nieznacznie(trofeum wyniesione z walki z Gaiem _oraz_ Lee jednocześnie i z ich otwartymi Bramami - był w stanie przetrwać na tyle, by móc sięgnąć po swoją własną moc), lecz Samehada jest równie lekka w jego ręce co lata temu.

\- Więc smarkacz jest tutaj. To sprawa osobista czy cała armia Liścia wpada w gości? - pyta Kisame szorstko.

\- Osobista. Przyszedłem porozmawiać z Itachim - odpowiada Naruto, podczas gdy człowiek-rekin staje tuzin stóp za nim.

Krok Kisame jest zrelaksowany i niespieszny. Naruto pozostawia swoją gardę opuszczoną w obecności najpotężniejszych mężczyzn świata. Są tak bardzo poza poziomem profesjonalizmu, że wyglądają niczym amatorzy nawet dla wyćwiczonego oka.

\- O czym? - rozlega się niski głos Itachiego. Wciąż nie spogląda w górę, kontynuując jedynie nieustający ruch palców przez miękkie, krucze pióra.

\- O walce. Między mną i tobą - odpowiada Naruto bez wahania.

Itachi milczy przez niemal pełne pięć minut. Nie pojawia się żadna zewnętrzna oznaka co do tego, co w tej chwili myśli.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta w końcu. Jego głos jest równie beznamiętny co zawsze, a twarz - kamienna.

\- Ponieważ jesteś prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który jest w stanie mnie zabić - stwierdza szczerze Naruto.

Itachi milczy. Bez ostrzeżenia, ptak nagle bije skrzydłami i wznosi się w powietrze między czubki drzew. Ostatni prawdziwy Uchiha wstaje powoli i z gracją.

Przechyla głowę w jedną stronę i mówi:

\- Kisame-san.

Następuje chwila ciszy, po czym rozlega się ponury głos człowieka-rekina:

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Do potem, Itachi-san.

Kroki zdrajcy Mgły powoli cichną, gdy ten niespiesznie idzie w dół ścieżki, którą wcześniej przyszedł Naruto. Dwaj shinobi jednak stoją w ciszy jeszcze długo po zniknięciu Bezogoniastej Bestii.

\- Dlaczego poszukujesz śmierci? - pyta nagle Itachi z nutą umiarkowanej ciekawości w poza tym obojętnym głosie.

\- Straciłem kogoś. Śmierć jest prawdopodobnie jedyną drogą, byśmy kiedykolwiek ponownie się spotkali. Ty jesteś moją największą szansą - mówi Naruto. Jego odpowiedź jest raczej odbiciem dość pokręconej logiki, z której zawsze był znany.

Itachi wydaje się przez chwilę myśleć, nim mówi:

\- Przetestowałem swoje zdolności przeciwko wszystkim i wszystkiemu, co ma jakąkolwiek wartość, lecz moja wiedza wciąż nie jest wystarczająca. Tym razem sprawdzę się w walce z tobą i następnie, czy wygram, czy przegram, wyzwę wszystkich bogów i demony, które staną przede mną.

Naruto zdumiewa nagłe wyznanie i możliwość zrozumienia działania umysłu dziedzica klanu Uchiha. Przenosi ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą.

\- Gotowy? - pyta blondyn.

Itachi nagle po raz pierwszy odwraca się ku niemu. Gdy jego oczy pozostają zamknięte, Naruto w szoku zauważa, że mężczyzna jest ślepy.

\- Jeśli podczas tego starcia nie wykorzystasz wszystkich swoich umiejętności, pozostawię cię tutaj i już nigdy więcej nas nie znajdziesz - informuje chłodno niegdysiejszy ANBU.

Naruto spina się niemal niewidocznie, ale po chwili kiwa głową.

\- Zgoda.

Nie potrzeba więcej słów. Itachi znika w chmurze czarnych piór, a Naruto eksploduje w trzeszczącym, żółto-pomarańczowym błysku.

To najtrudniejsza i najbardziej niebezpieczna walka jego życia.

Ślepota w absolutnie żaden sposób nie umniejszyła potęgi Itachiego. Tylko sobie znanym sposobem Uchiha śledzi ruchy Naruto i jest w stanie przewidzieć czyny Hokage lepiej, niż jego młodszy brat mógłby kiedykolwiek nawet z w pełni dojrzałym Sharinganem. Nie rzuca po prostu bezcelowo jutsu, ale też nie konserwuje nazbyt swojej chakry. Myśli i analizuje, lecz nigdy nie traci koncentracji i nie waha się. Planuje, lecz nie tworzy skomplikowanych, niemożliwych do wykonania struktur. Każdy z jego ruchów jest prosty, efektywny i brutalny.

Bez wątpienia Itachi jest najbardziej perfekcyjnym shinobi, jakiego Naruto kiedykolwiek widział - i kiedykolwiek ujrzy. I orientuje się, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych Uchiha w historii, siła Itachiego leży w doskonałości _jego samego_ , nie zaś Limitu Krwi jego Klanu.

Dla Itachiego Sharingan zawsze był jedynie jednym z wielu narzędzi, którymi dysponował. Jego utrata znaczy niewiele więcej niż złamany kunai.

Nic dziwnego, że ten człowiek był w stanie wybić swój klan. W jego oczach sama egzystencja innych Uchiha musiała być kiepskim żartem.

Wbrew sobie Naruto właściwie pragnie wygrać. Pokonanie _takiego_ przeciwnika jest warte o wiele więcej niż jego własny żal. Duma wojownika płonie w nim, w człowieku, którym się stał, i w demonie, który jest częścią niego i który nie zgodzi się na nic innego jak zwycięstwo.

I po niemal trzech godzinach nieustającej walki, wydaje mu się, że zwycięży. Pojawia się za Uchihą i jest w stanie przeciąć jego ramię do kości. Itachi obraca się jednak, znikając w wirze piór.

Fala chakry tak potężna, że mogłaby należeć do Bijuu, pali powietrze za nim.

Naruto obraca się i z niedowierzaniem widzi Itachiego otwierającego płonące czarnym ogniem oczy.

Pomylił się. Doszedł do wniosku, że Uchiha utracił zdolności zyskane dzięki Limitowi Krwi wraz ze wzrokiem. Nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że - ślepy czy nie - Uchiha wciąż jest w stanie zmusić Sharingan do pracy. Naruto w tej chwili rozumie, że został przechytrzony już na samym początku walki, jeśli nie jeszcze przed jej rozpoczęciem.

Gdy kruczoczarne płomienie pochłaniają jego całe istnienie, jest w stanie myśleć tylko o jednej rzeczy.

 _Geniusz._

Ból pojawia się, lecz nie znika. Naruto krzyczy, wyje w agonii. To nie jest cierpienie, które może po prostu zignorować. To nie jest rana, przed którą może uciec.

Ogień tnie niemal tak mocno jak parzy. Pali _głęboko_. Płonie i nie chce _przestać_.

Nic nie widzi. Jest równie ślepy co jego przeciwnik. Jego oczy są jedynie gotującą się cieczą, błyskawicznie przechodzącą w popiół. Jakaś jego część - ta niewielka, wciąż myśląca część - desperacko stara się znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji, lecz Naruto jest ograbiony ze wszystkich zmysłów i nie jest możliwym zrobienie czegokolwiek.

Nie może użyć swoich naturalnych zmysłów, ale gdy czuje znajomy przepływ chakry(po tym zdarzeniu już _nigdy_ nie będzie w stanie go zapomnieć), jego szósty zmysł namierza przeciwnika.

Płonący, czarny niemal-szkielet, który kiedyś był Naruto, gromadzi ostatnie uncje swojej siły ku i przeciw drugiemu Amaterasu Itachiego. Uchiha zamiera. Nie jest w stanie poruszyć się przez nieludzkie pokłady chakry eksplodujące poprzez pole walki. W związku z tym nie może zaoferować żadnego sprzeciwu, gdy koścista ręka przebija się czysto przez jego klatkę piersiową.

Naruto przewraca się na bok, wciąż pokryty czarnym ogniem. Nie posiada już gardła, które mogłoby wyć, i jedynym dobiegającym z jego strony dźwiękiem jest grzechot uderzających o ziemię kości.

Czarne oczy Itachiego powoli bledną do szklanej bieli, a z jego piersi wypływają rzeki krwi. Na obojętnej dotychczas twarzy wykwitło nieznaczne zdziwienie. A potem powoli... bardzo powoli jeden z kącików jego ust unosi się ku górze.

To pierwszy raz gdy Itachi prawdziwie się uśmiechnął od czasu nocy, podczas której zarżnął swoich aroganckich i niegodnych wspomnienia krewnych.

\- Do zobaczenia, Naruto-kun - udaje mu się wycharczeć z jedynym pracującym płucem. Jego upadek jest równie cichy co każdy ze wcześniejszych ruchów.

Z milczącą godnością umiera ostatni z Uchiha.

A Naruto nadal płonie.

Czerń znika i przez najkrótszy, najsłodszy moment swojego życia, widzi nieskończony błękit i zieleń miazmy za powoli rozstępującym się światłem. Nie jest ona ani ciepła, ani zimna, lecz powitalna i jakoś czuje, że wreszcie znalazł się w domu.

Czuje, że to właśnie tam należy.

A wtedy czerwona mgła przesłania mu widok i coś go _ciągnie_.

I nagle jest z powrotem w płonącym wraku ciała, i mimo bycia jedynie pyłem i kośćmi - czuje ogień. Wypalił go do głębi i nadal płonie, i _nie przestaje_.

Jego agonia trwa siedem dni i siedem nocy. Poprzez wiatr i deszcz, od zmierzchu do świtu - płonie.

Nie pamięta końca. Kiedy powoli otwiera oczy, jest pewien, że śni uwięziony w wiecznej klatce czarnych płomieni.

Jednak wtedy udaje mu się ruszyć rękami i usiąść.

Jest na niegdysiejszej polanie, w centrum wypalonej ziemi. Jedyne co widzi wokół to oznaki zniszczenia na glebie i drzewach wynikłe z walki. Potem patrzy na siebie i zauważa, że jest nagi, lecz cały.

Nie powinien być zdumiony, ale jednak jest.

Dźwięk drewna uderzającego w drewno przyciąga jego uwagę ku prawemu końcowi polany. Na skraju linii drzew widzi ogromny stos pni i gałęzi. Poniżej leży zaś owinięte czarnym materiałem ciało. Wysoki niebieski mężczyzna dodaje ostatni plik sosnowej kory u bazy drewnianej struktury.

Naruto udaje się powoli wstać i pokuśtykać w stronę sceny akurat w momencie, w którym Kisame zapala stos pogrzebowy dzięki użyciu krzemienia i odłamka stali.

Milczą przez niemal godzinę, patrząc na jasność żółtych i pomarańczowych płomieni.

\- Więc jednak żyjesz - głos Kisame rozlega się w ciszy.

\- ...Bywa - odpowiada cicho Naruto, obserwując dym wzlatujący wysoko, wysoko ku niebu.

\- Hmm - mruczy człowiek-rekin. Obserwuje jeszcze przez chwilę płomień, a potem unosi miecz i umieszcza go na zwyczajowym miejscu na ramieniu. Potem odwraca się i odchodzi - bez słowa.

Naruto też powinien już odejść - zauważa to nawet jego nietaktowny umysł - ale nie jest w stanie nic poradzić na dobywającego się z jego ust zawołanie:

\- Nie zamierzasz przeciwko mnie walczyć?

\- W życiu - odpowiada bez odwracania się Kisame.

\- Nawet w celu zemsty za śmierć przyjaciela? - prowokuje Naruto.

Kisame powoli odwraca się i patrzy blondynowi prosto w oczy.

\- On nie był moim przyjacielem - odpowiada bez wahania.

Naruto wgapia się w niego ze zdumieniem, więc Kisame kontynuuje:

\- Nie wiem czy to cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczy i gówno mnie to obchodzi, ale ponad wszystko jestem żołnierzem. Opuściłem Mgłę pięćdziesiąt lat temu, bo oni uważali inaczej. Itachi był moim towarzyszem broni i bratem przez niemal pół wieku.

W myśli Hokage powoli wkrada się zrozumienie.

\- Słuchaj, smarkaczu. Dałeś mojemu towarzyszowi śmierć, której on zawsze pragnął, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że to nadal śmierć.

Naruto nie jest w stanie znaleźć słów, by odpowiedzieć.

I tak Kisame odwraca się i ponownie zaczyna odchodzić. Tuż przed zniknięciem w cieniach lasu mówi jeszcze:

\- I właśnie za to życzę ci, żebyś żył wiecznie.

Stos pogrzebowy Itachiego jest od dawna wygasły, gdy Naruto w końcu odnajduje siły, by się ruszyć.

Miesiąc po pogrzebie Uzumaki Haruki i nagłym zniknięciu Rokudaime, Hokage wraca do Liścia. Nie ma żadnego ostrzeżenia. Jednego dnia jego biuro jest puste, oczekujące wyboru Shichidaime, a następnego Naruto znów siedzi za biurkiem, starając się nadrobić zaległą papierkową robotę.

To jest tak normalne, że aż nierzeczywiste.

Jedyną różnicą pomiędzy życiem przed odejściem a tym po są dwa małe zdarzenia.

Pierwszym jest to, że ktoś włamuje się do grobowca Klanu Uchiha. Jednak kiedy ANBU przeprowadzają dochodzenie, zauważają, że nic nie zniknęło.

Gdyby przyjrzeli się trochę uważniej, zobaczyliby, że na półce, na której wcześniej były tylko trzy urny, teraz są cztery.

Drugim zdarzeniem jest pojawienie się nowego imienia na Pomniku Pamięci. Gdyby Kakashi wciąż był żywy, zakrztusiłby się na sam jego widok. Jednak, jako że nie jest, nikt nie zauważa, że jest tam nazwisko, którego być nie powinno. Człowiek noszący niegdyś to imię jest więc opłakiwany na równi z pozostałymi upadłymi żołnierzami Liścia.

To ostatni kawał Naruto.

19.) Z każdą znikającą twarzą, Naruto śmieje się coraz mniej i mniej. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele po kolei odchodzą. Potem umierają nawet ich dzieci.

W dniu, w którym umiera jego własny syn, Naruto przestaje się uśmiechać.

Pozostaje jednak w Konoha, wiernie służąc wiosce, którą obiecał chronić osiemdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Zostaje dla dzieci swoich przyjaciół, potem dla dzieci ich dzieci, a także dzieci następnych dzieci.

Jednak dzień, w którym Hyuuga Neji umiera w dumnym wieku stu siedmiu lat, jest dniem, w którym nadszedł czas odejść.

Neji był jego przyjacielem i rodziną przez niemal wiek. Udało mu się przeżyć większość swoich wnuków. Poprzez lata stał się bratem, o którym Naruto marzył od samego początku.

Jednak gdy jego urna zostaje dodana do klanowego grobu Hyuuga i Rokudaime powoli idzie ulicami Konohy ku Wieży, Hokage orientuje się, że nie zna już nikogo w wiosce z imienia.

Zatrzymuje się nagle i rozgląda, wpatrując w mijających go cywili i shinobi i desperacko stara się odnaleźć choć jednego, który wyglądałby znajomo. Tylko jedną osobę, którą byłby w stanie powitać z uśmiechem i machnięciem dłoni i która nie patrzyłaby na niego, jakby był bogiem wśród zwykłych ludzi.

Otrzymał wymarzony respekt i uznanie. Wszyscy, którzy przetrwali atak Kyuubiego, już dawno nie żyją. Mieszkańcy Konohy kochają go i szanują.

Ale żaden z nich tak naprawdę go nie zna.

Patrzy na warzywniak, z którego zdarzało mu się kraść, gdyż jego właściciel nienawidził go z powodu Lisa. Spogląda przez ulicę ku restauracji będącej niegdyś sklepem odzieżowym, gdzie oddał trzymiesięczne oszczędności za jaskrawo pomarańczowy dres, którego nikt nie chciał, a który był _idealny_ w jego oczach.

Kieruje wzrok w górę na odbudowaną górę z jedynie sześcioma twarzami mimo mijających lat. Jest pewien, że tylko on ze wszystkich mieszkańców widział na własne oczy unicestwienie oryginału.

Tak.

Czas odejść.

Rada będąca niegdyś pełna ludzi, którzy chcieli jego głowy, jest teraz zapełniona osób spanikowanymi na samą myśl o jego nieobecności. Tak się do niego przyzwyczaili, że myśl o zastąpieniu go kimkolwiek innym budzi terror jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Spokojnie, lecz stanowczo zauważa, że decyzja o rezygnacji ze stanowiska należy do niego. Jeśli dobrze pamiętają, to nie wszystkie prawnuki Nejiego dołączyły do zespołów powstałych jak grzyby po deszczu po muzycznym renesansie zapoczątkowanym przez Kuzuriego. Jest więcej niż kilku potężnych wojowników o wielkich sercach. Jest więcej niż jeden kandydat do tytułu Shichidaime.

Nie ogłasza, kiedy zamierza odejść. Nie jest pewien, czy byłby w stanie przełknąć widok tłumu ludzi wykrzykujących pożegnania, podczas gdy nie mógłby rozpoznać żadnego z nich.

Gdy znajduje się już przy bramach, nie mówi, że odchodzi na zawsze. Nie musi.

Wędruje tu i tam, niekiedy zatrzymując się w miejscach cierpiących na deficyt chwilowych bohaterów. Odwiedza lądy, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Zatrzymuje się w kilku, w których już był.

Obserwuje morze, opierając się o poręcz mostu, który wciąż nosi jego imię, gdy nieznana dziewczynka puka go w ramię. Odwraca się i patrzy w jej kocie oczy.

Ona nic nie mówi. Po prostu podaje mu kartkę z czasem i lokalizacją spotkania.

Gdy pojawia się na miejscu, dziewczynka czeka na niego z siedmioma innymi dziećmi. Stoją prosto i imponująco, każde z cechami zamkniętych w nich demonów.

Naruto przemieszcza się w sam środek utworzonego przez nich koła bez najmniejszego śladu strachu.

Niemal parska, gdy połowa z nich patrzy na niego gniewnie za domniemany tupet.

 _Pieprzone szczeniaki._

Lider występuje naprzód. Jest wysoki, szczupły, blady, a przy tym wygląda i zachowuje się zdecydowanie zbyt podobnie do dawno zmarłego Orochimaru, żeby znaleźć się kiedykolwiek w kręgu towarzyszy Naruto.

\- Więc Dziewięcioogoniasty w końcu opuścił tę małą, prowincjonalną wioseczkę, hę? W końcu zdecydowałeś się przestać przed nami chować, taa? - mówi nastolatek z aroganckim uśmieszkiem.

\- Ach, tak. Kim wy tam jesteście? - pyta Naruto. Szczerość w jego pytaniu zbija ich stropu, nawet tego podobnego do węża. Oczywiście blondyn wie, kim są, ale nie dlaczego tutaj i czego od niego chcą.

\- Co?! Nie rozpoznajesz nawet własnego rodzaju? - syczy wężowaty.

\- Oczywiście, że rozpoznaję, pojemniku Hachibi - odpowiada i patrzy chłopcu prosto w oczy. - Czego nie wiem, to jak mogę się przed wami chować, jeśli nie miałem pojęcia, że istniejecie, nim Neko-chan na mnie wpadła. I nawet teraz, gdy wiem, że istniejecie, to dlaczego ma mnie to obchodzić?

\- Uważaj na słowa, starcze! Większość z nas przeżyła horrory, których nie możesz sobie wyobrazić z powodu tego, co w sobie nosimy. Ale teraz uciekliśmy od naszych katów i odnaleźliśmy siebie nawzajem. Nasze brzemienia stały się naszymi darami! - kontynuuje chłopiec.

Naruto wyłącza się na większość z następującego po tym monologu. Łapie jednak ogólny sens. Po tym jak uwolnił osiem Bijuu dekady wcześniej, wywalczyły one sobie drogę przez Piekło z powrotem do wymiaru śmiertelników. Kilka zostało natychmiast ponownie zapieczętowanych, zaś naczynia wyszkolono tak, by tropiły i łapały pozostałe. W końcu jednak najnowsza generacja pojemników uciekła od swoich mistrzów i utworzyła nową grupę, którą nazwali...

\- Akatsuki - mówi z zadowoleniem pojemnik Hachibi.

\- Co proszę? - pyta Naruto z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteśmy Akatsuki! Wkrótce użyjemy naszych demonicznych darów by uwolnić na świat Czerwony Świt i rozpocząć nową erę, w której to MY dyktujemy prawo! - mówi chłopiec, wyrzucając dramatycznie w górę ramiona. Kilku pozostałych mamrocze z aprobatą.

\- A ty, Dziewięcioogoniasty, masz wybór: wystąp przeciwko nam i walcz przeciwko najpotężniejszym stworzeniom tego świata albo... - Blada ręka zostaje wyciągnięta w jego stronę. - Dołącz do swoich braci i sióstr i walcz za naszą sprawę.

Naruto wpatruje się w dłoń przez długi czas, a potem po nią sięga. Naczynie Hachibi uśmiecha się kpiąco.

A potem chłopiec wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, gdy jego ręka zostaje zmiażdżona jak mokra masa papiernicza, po czym czuje pociągnięcie naprzód. Ogromna, opalona dłoń zamyka się wokół jego szczupłego, bladego gardła.

\- Gdy przeżyjesz to, _chłopcze_ , wtedy możesz nazwać siebie moim bratem.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką naczynie Hachibi widzi nim Naruto odrywa jego głowę, są elektryzująco-niebieskie oczy, które zdają się odzwierciedlać samo Piekło.

Naruto obojętnie wyrzuca głowę w ciemność. Potem odwraca się i patrzy na pozostałą siódemkę. Widzi przerażenie i szok w ich oczach.

Dobrze.

\- Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek będziecie mnie niepokoić, dołączycie do niego.

Odchodzi prosto w posępną noc. Pojemniki rozstępują się przed nim bez wahania.

Już nigdy więcej nie widzi innego naczynia.

20.) Szedł już tak długo. Tak straszliwie długi czas, a jeszcze tak wiele dopiero go czeka.

Widział tak dużo, że już wszystko wygląda tak samo. Nie ma znaczenia kogo lub co spotyka - tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej różnicy. Rzeczy i zdarzenia są unikatowe jedynie przez krótki okres czasu. Daj jednak komuś dość długie życie, a jedyne co będzie w stanie zauważyć - to podobieństwa.

Nie jest już więcej w Krajach Shinobi. Dawno temu przebył ocean ku lądom tak rozległym i innym, że żaden ninja nie byłby w stanie sobie ich nawet wyobrazić.

Odkrył nowe krainy, lecz już dawno wszystkie zbadał w każdy możliwy sposób. Teraz każda wygląda tak samo.

Zaczyna zapominać. To nieuniknione, jak mniema. Jedna z rzeczy, których nauczył się jako zabójca w ANBU jest fakt, że w ciągu ludzkiego życia nie są tworzone nowe komórki mózgowe. Mózg może się reperować, ale nie jest w stanie stworzyć nowego materiału.

Jednak jego mózg nieskończenie się odbudowuje. Wraz z czasem wszystkie neurony zawierające niewielkie informacje o indywidualnych wspomnieniach zastąpią nowe, puste komórki. W końcu jego przeszłość przestanie istnieć. W końcu _on sam_ przestanie istnieć.

Już teraz są chwile, w których musi przypominać samemu sobie własne imię.

Tylko raz próbuje popełnić samobójstwo.

Stoi nad krawędzią aktywnego i gwałtownego wulkanu w kraju, którego nazwy nigdy nie próbował zapamiętać. Minęło już tyle czasu, że równie dobrze może się znów znajdować w Krajach Shinobi, jednak Ukryte Wioski przeminęły dawno temu, zastąpione przez zupełnie inne kultury. Nie byłby w stanie rozpoznać swojej ojczystej ziemi, nawet jeśliby spróbował.

Stoi więc nad krawędzią czeluści i patrzy w dół poprzez gazy i parę ku gotującej się lawie. Ziemia kruszy się pod jego stopami. Jeszcze kilka chwil i zacznie się erupcja.

Wpatruje się w dół, a potem powoli wyciąga rękę i wbija palce prosto w swoją klatkę piersiową. Kości pękają, a potem łamią się, gdy łapie coś ukryte głęboko w jamie ciała. Z brutalnym szarpnięciem wyrywa ciemnoczerwony obiekt i wyrzuca go w dół poprzez chmury siarki.

Patrzy jak jego własne serce znika w gorącu zmąconej lawy.

Nie musi na siebie patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że jego klatka piersiowa jest znów cała. Ponownie czuje w niej bicie swojego serca. Już zna prawdę.

To się nie skończy.

Odwraca się i powoli schodzi z góry. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie rzucił się za swoim sercem jest to, że nie chce spędzić wieczności pogrzebany w bazalcie.

Wędruje więc. Wędruje i myśli. Myśli o tym, że nie może umrzeć i zastanawia się, jak ktokolwiek mógłby tego chcieć.

Orochimaru był przeklętym głupcem.

Podejrzewa, że mógłby być wściekły. Ma powód. Ma też każdy cholerny powód, żeby nienawidzić Kyuubiego. I Yondaime. Swojego własnego ojca, który skazał go na tę egzystencję. Mógłby nienawidzić ich obu tak bardzo i tak łatwo.

Ale tego nie robi.

Jak by nie patrzeć - to bez sensu. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Pozostało jedynie iść naprzód.

Wciąż naprzód.

Jest osiem innych Bijuu. W danym momencie może być osiem różnych naczyń. Ale jest tylko jeden Jinchuuriki.

To nie jest nieśmiertelność.

To żyjące, ludzkie poświęcenie.

I nie ma jego końca.


End file.
